The present invention relates to an electric current to control the heating elements and fans of an air-conditioned seat and, in particular, an air-conditioned seat for automobiles.
In German Patent Application 101 16 345.2, a process for controlling of an air-conditioned seat was previously proposed in which, to avoid of overcooling the user with fans switched on, the heating element or elements are switched on as well. Thus, a stream of warmed air is directed at the user. The method disclosed therein operates very satisfactorily, but requires a rather elaborate control.
Accordingly, there is a need for a control circuit for an air-conditioned seat where the user is simultaneously exposed to a stream of warmed air having a simplified control structure.
An object of the invention, then, is to provide a control circuit for an air-conditioned seat where the user is likewise exposed to a stream of warmed air, having a simplified structure.
According to the invention, an electric circuit to control an air-conditioned seat is provided which, makes possible at least two levels of operation. In the first operating mode, only the heating elements are activated. In the second mode of operation, the heating elements and the fans are activated.
A control circuit for a vehicle seat having at least one heating element and at least one fan is provided. The control circuit includes a two-pole switch having two synchronously actuated switch elements. The switch elements are operatively connected to the heating element and the fan to operate the heating element and the fan in a first operating mode wherein only the heating element is active, and a second operating mode wherein both the heating element and the fan are active.
In another aspect of the invention, a control circuit for a vehicle seat having two heating elements and two fans, one of each of the heating elements and the fans being located in respective first and second cushions of the vehicle seat, is provided. The control circuit includes a two-pole switch having two synchronously actuated switch elements. The switch elements are operatively connected to the heating elements and the fans to operate the heating elements and the fans in a first operating mode wherein only the heating elements are active, and a second operating mode wherein both the heating elements and the fans are active. In other aspects of the invention, a first thermostat is arranged proximate at least one of the heating elements for interrupting a flow of current through the heating elements in at least the second mode of operation. A second thermostat is also arranged proximate at least one of the heating elements for interrupting a flow of current through the heating elements in at least the first mode of operation. A regulator is provided which is associated with at least one of the fans to regulate a speed of the fan as a function of an air temperature within the vehicle. A delay is also operatively connected to at least one of the heating elements for delaying the activation of the heating element in the second operating mode.
Preferably, the fans are operated in the second mode at a reduced power as compared to the first mode. In particular, the heating elements are preferably connected in parallel in the first mode of operation and in series in the second mode.
In one aspect of the invention, at a distance from the zones heated by the heating elements, a thermostat is arranged, interrupting the flow of current through the heating elements at least in the second mode of operation. The thermostat is preferably provided in an electrical supply line for the heating elements.
In a further embodiment, at least one of the fans is provided an additional controller for regulating the rotational speed of the fan as a function of the air temperature in the passenger compartment.
In a further embodiment, a timer is provided to delay the switching on of the heating elements in the second operating mode.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated in the drawings and will be described below. Other advantages and features of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.